


吔番茄啦！

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: wh和rh的几篇右西。





	1. 【好船组】后遗症

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是某三篇不太满意的文的留档。
> 
> 结果！变成了一个右西向集合一样的东西！
> 
> 手机和电脑里文档太多太杂，存起来就都找不到了。于是放到这边。
> 
> 涉及内容：英西、罗马西、路人西  
> 限制级的内容比较多，慎入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英西向。  
> 阅读等级：13+  
> 写着写着就完全是在瞎写。

 

手腕大概已经淤血了吧……  
安东尼奥昏昏沉沉的大脑机械般继续运作，他现在几乎感觉不到双手的存在，双脚也是，感觉得到沉重的感受，几乎无法动弹——是啊，本来就是这样的，毕竟被那么沉重的铁链束缚着。  
眼前一片黑暗，偶尔炸出一片噪点。他被关在房间里很久了，这里几乎没有一线光亮。三天？五天？谁知道呢。但是多久都不过分就是了。毕竟……他和亚瑟现在是敌人。  
他们早就不是之前的那种关系了啊。  
寒冷的空气贴着安东尼奥的皮肤，他咬牙忍住身体上伤口化脓的疼痛。  
亚瑟打开门走到了他身边，抱住他时，他感觉到安东尼奥在轻轻颤抖。他的皮肤不再是温暖的，沾满了灰尘和血污。  
“安东尼奥。你还醒着吗？”亚瑟轻轻地呼唤他。  
“……”安东尼奥听见了，但干渴的嗓子说不出话，他也没力气去动。他甚至不确定自己是不是还活着。但是这个小心翼翼的拥抱他清楚地感受到了。  
“如果我……”亚瑟说着什么。  
是幻觉吧。安东尼奥这样想。  
——————  
安东尼奥看着自己的手腕，这里早就没有了几百年前被麻绳吊起双手时留下的伤痕。不过他还是不愿意去回想起过去的痛苦。  
被绑起来，任人宰割的感受。安东尼奥一想起来就感到后怕，即使知道亚瑟现在不会对他那么残忍，他还是有点抗拒。他疲累地趴在床上胡思乱想。  
“想什么呢。”亚瑟从浴室走出来，就看见安东尼奥趴在床上，盯着手腕上把他绑在了床头的黑丝带看个没完。他甩甩滴着水的头发，走过去揉了把安东尼奥的脑袋。  
“呐……亚蒂，我说，为什么非要把我绑起来啊。”安东尼奥有些为难。  
“为什么？因为喜欢啊。不觉得很有趣吗？”亚瑟把头靠在安东尼奥的后颈附近，在那里轻轻啮咬。  
“啧……到底哪里有趣啊。”安东尼奥嫌弃道，“有什么有趣的！恶趣味的眉毛混蛋！工口大使！”他试着去避开亚瑟的动作，却被他从背后紧紧抱住。  
“唔……啊……”被亚瑟逗弄敏感的身体，安东尼奥忍不住发出了声。  
“看吧，这样最能让你起反应。谁让你是个该死的性冷淡。”亚瑟放开了安东尼奥，伸手去解他手腕上的带子。  
“可恶……”安东尼奥微红着眼眶，刚刚才受到刺激流过泪的眼睛又蒙上了水汽。他抹抹眼角起身去清理。  
“要我帮忙吗？”亚瑟问他。  
“要！”安东尼奥愤愤点头。被占了那么多便宜，安东尼奥当然要得到些补偿。他转过身对着亚瑟，把双手举到亚瑟眼前，“你看看你弄的！都红了。咱好痛的！身上也是……虽然说除了手腕以外其它地方没有被绑住很久……”  
其实也并不是很痛。再怎么样，比起过去战争年代经历的刀割和鞭打，这都只不过是不痛不痒的游戏而已。  
亚瑟小心地捧起安东尼奥的手，轻轻抚摸那里通红的皮肤。  
“你很怕吗？”亚瑟当然知道这点疼痛对他们这样的人来说不算什么。安东尼奥的不安已经快要挤满这个房间，亚瑟再怎么样也不会就这么忽略掉。  
“我、我才……”安东尼奥下意识地想要否认，但还是没能开口。  
“你在怕什么？”亚瑟看着安东尼奥的脸。安东尼奥的表情看起来有些纠结。  
“……我也不知道。”安东尼奥想说什么，但又不知道该怎么说起。他能想起过去被亚瑟关起来的时候，也记得那时的自己有多绝望多痛苦。可是现在，亚瑟对他明明就那么温柔，他没必要去害怕。  
“亚瑟。”安东尼奥看着自己的双手，又看看亚瑟的眼睛，“你还记不记得……你当初，说了什么？”  
“什么？”亚瑟有些茫然，他被安东尼奥弄得一头雾水。为什么突然这么正经？当初是哪个当初？他说了什么？  
安东尼奥看着他，看了许久，然后放弃询问。“算了，我去洗漱。没办法啊，那可是敌对的时候……可能的确是我的幻觉吧。”他有些无奈地笑笑。如果是什么重要的事，亚瑟一定会当时就告诉他的。要让他想起这样一件无所谓的事是什么也有点太勉强了。  
亚瑟看着安东尼奥离开他的身边。他大概知道安东尼奥想问的是什么时候了。  
“我爱你。”亚瑟轻声说着，不确定安东尼奥会不会听见。或许只是想重新说给自己听——他喜欢那个人，他深爱着那个令人骄傲的家伙。  
——“如果我说我爱你，你会不会不再一直想着离开我的身边，对我的爱作出回应呢。”  
不过安东尼奥毕竟不是适合被束缚的人。亚瑟也早就不再那么强求物理的距离了。喜欢，这就够了。  
“哦，好巧啊。我也是——从很久以前开始。”安东尼奥没有回头，他回了一句，关上了浴室的门。  
亚瑟愣住了，大脑缓慢地运作，好半天才理解安东尼奥的话。他不由自主地笑了起来，跑去浴室，“我来帮你吧。”  
“不要！万一你不怀好意怎么办？”  
“我以为刚刚要帮忙的是你。”  
“可我没让你做这些事吧……”安东尼奥对亚瑟四处点火的动作有些无语，但还是选择了让他继续。  
偶尔放纵一次也没什么吧。安东尼奥给自己找了个借口。  
毕竟知道了那么令人开心的事啊。


	2. 【罗马西】一个片段

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗马西
> 
> 一个片段
> 
> 阅读等级：17+

安东尼奥裹紧了棉衣，僵硬地倚在斜对着建筑物门口的一棵行道树下。不时有人路过，忍不住朝这个满脸通红的omega看过来。  
安东尼奥感觉得到别人的视线。他尽全力装做什么都没有的样子，把掉下去的围巾又往上拉了拉。但是他嘴边不停升起的雾气暴露了他呼吸也很急促的事实。安东尼奥有些焦急地看着那个华丽的建筑物，等他的alpha出来拯救他。  
而罗维诺也终于出来了，开完了会的他看起来心情不错。他走到安东尼奥身旁，让可怜的omega有了可以依靠的怀抱。  
“唔……啊……罗维……关掉好吗……”安东尼奥夹紧了双腿。  
“不好。”罗维诺揽住安东尼奥的腰，环着他一起往停车场走，“回家再说吧。”  
安东尼奥脚下一个趔趄，他立刻就感觉到体内的小家伙又深了几分，刚刚还留有一点空间的，现在它恰好抵在他的敏感点上，卡在那里振动。  
“哼嗯……哈……”安东尼奥有些腿软，可罗维诺却没有放慢步子。  
“怎么了？”罗维诺把手伸进口袋里。安东尼奥知道他拿着那个小玩具的开关。  
“呃啊……罗……唔……”安东尼奥说不出话来，而罗维诺依旧搂着他走动。好不容易，安东尼奥终于能看见那辆车了。然而体内的振动忽然间就成倍地增加——罗维诺把振动调到了最大档次。  
“啊啊啊——”突如其来的强烈刺激让安东尼奥忍不住低声叫了出来。他只觉得腿间涌出了不少黏腻的东西，后面感觉很空。他腿一软坐在了新雪上，罗维诺也站住了，俯视他因为高潮而迷失的脸。  
视线被眼里的水汽模糊，但安东尼奥能看到罗维诺的脸靠了过来。  
“快走吧，回家之后会好好满足你的。”


	3. 【路人*西】噬咬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读等级：15+
> 
> （关于为什么说是路人西……因为后面没写的部分里有很多人）

我对着酒吧洗手间的镜子照了又照，整理好自己的着装，然后露出一个灿烂的笑容。很迷人，很有欺骗性。掏出事先准备好的喷雾在身上喷了几下，特制的药剂能够掩饰我身上的气息——属于我的alpha的信息素的气味。  
我是一个alpha，但是接下来我要见的那个人，我亲爱的东尼儿……我绝对不能让他知道我的身份。Omega会对alpha产生本能的防备，可这样的防备很可能会让我的计划失败的。  
嗯？你问什么计划？当然是占有他的计划……我可爱的东尼儿，我最爱的世间最完美的安东尼奥……  
今晚，他就会成为我的东西。  
一想到他等一会儿淫乱的表现，我就迫不及待了。保持着淡淡的微笑，我走向吧台，去等待那个上周搭讪到的小可爱。  
安东尼奥并没有让我等很久。我点的酒还没怎么喝，安东尼奥就推门走了进来。我一直盯着门口，挥挥手示意他过来这边。  
今天的安东尼奥并没有很精心地打扮，穿着普通的休闲衫，头发依然是有段时间没有修剪过的样子，随意地拢在耳后，是堪堪能够扎起来的长度。他放下了刘海，遮住了光洁的额头，碎发恰好在略显柔和的眉毛上方垂着，而下面则是圆圆的、湿漉漉的、温柔的绿眼睛。他淡粉的唇先是微微抿着，四下张望看到了对他打招呼的我，这才笑了起来。他大步走了过来，随意地坐在我的旁边。  
“哎呀，真是让你久等了！抱歉，临时有点事就晚了一会儿。”他露出抱歉的笑容，抓了抓那头乱发。不那么整洁的形象让他看起来有点狼狈，不过没关系，等一下他还会变得更乱的。  
“没关系，我也刚到这里不久。”我笑着回答。  
“其实我还是感觉挺对不起你的，让你一个omega在酒吧里自己待着，这样的情况一定让你很不安吧？”安东尼奥点了杯起泡酒，“上次也是，前几天的那个聚会里，不也是因为感觉omega挤在一群alpha中间太尴尬了才会找我搭讪吗？”  
不，不是哦，我是因为想要知道你为什么能够以omega的身份成为那项研究的参与者之一，以及你为什么露出那副你比所有人都耀眼的姿态。“是啊，我当时紧张得要命呢。”  
“其实我当时也有点紧张呢，毕竟我是在研究完成之后，到了会场才知道大家大部分人都是alpha，beta和omega加起来都不到五个人……”  
是啊，幸好你不知道，当时到场的四十余人中，omega其实只有你一个，要不然我也没办法装成omega接近你。常理中的alpha都那么强大那么重要，而你一个omega却偏偏是研究组的组长，比任何人都更有才华的最重要的那一个。而且你的相貌，言行举止，没有任何一处不讨人喜欢。“欸？原来有那么少吗！”  
“是啊。啊，说起来，不知道当时我给大家留下的印象如何，说不定会有谁喜欢上我呢？我其实想早点脱单来着，但是一直因为工作的原因没办法谈恋爱。好可惜。你呢？”  
真是可笑啊。我敢打赌，当时的alpha有半数以上都在觊觎你的身体。除了你，大概每个人都注意到了，你旁边的副组长的裤裆是鼓起来的。“我是随意啦，我有喜欢的人。比起被喜欢，我还是希望能早一点和他在一起。和他亲吻，和他结合……然后最好再有几个孩子……”我憧憬着。让安东尼奥在自己的身下娇喘，让他为自己迷失。和他不停地做爱直到他昏死过去，直到他怀上自己的孩子……然后等他胎象稳定下来，我还想要尝尝变得更柔软的他是什么味道，揉捏他的乳房，看着不透明的白色的乳汁和精液洒满他小麦色的身体。我有些口渴，拿起杯子，嘴唇在玻璃杯的杯沿上蹭了蹭。  
“那你还真是幸福啊。”安东尼奥盯着他自己那杯酒，看起来有些低落，“我就差远啦，现在连初吻都还没送出去过，孩子什么的我根本就还没想过呢。”他抓起杯子一饮而尽。  
我把自己的酒推过去。我点了一大瓶烈酒，很贵的那种，同时也很和安东尼的口味，他没理由拒绝。如果这些不够灌醉他，再点多少瓶都可以。  
“慢慢喝。”我虚假地说着，内心恨不得他现在就喝醉，然后我可以把迷药下进酒里，把他抱回自己家。  
安东尼奥开始絮絮叨叨地闲聊，大篇幅的字句里没什么重要的事，或者夹杂了几句，但我根本没听。我关注着的主要是他的杯子，我要让这个杯子一直是满的。  
说了有一会儿，安东尼奥又一次把整杯酒直接灌进了肚子。他的脸看起来有点红了，“呐，你说，为什么他们总觉得我是那种很喜欢和别人乱搞的人呢？我看起来很色情？可是我连初吻都没送出去！”  
哦，他会提起这个也很自然，他昨天就和我抱怨过。因为我这几天在故意煽动朋友们，让安东尼奥听到有人说他的坏话，说他是个淫乱的家伙。这没什么不好的，这也是计划的一环。至于他纠结的初吻？没关系，不止初吻，他的初夜，标记他的权力，全部都会在今天归属于我。  
我再次把酒杯倒满，而安东尼奥直接抢过酒瓶喝了起来，没喝几口又伏在桌上。我向服务生要了杯清水，然后偷偷把药粉倒进去，“来，喝点水吧，看你好像很难受的样子。”  
“唔……我明天就要出去旅行……太过分了，我要远离这些说人坏话的家伙……反正已经请好假了，说过要去旅行……”安东尼奥抬起身，我看着他把加了料的水喝光。安东尼奥又慢慢趴了回去，声音也慢慢变小了。  
“安东尼奥？”我拍拍他。  
“嗯……”  
“……东尼儿？”  
“嗯……”  
药效大概发作了。  
后面的事都开始模糊起来，直到我抓着已经抽取了配好的药物的肌肉注射针，准备把被我用绳子绑好吊起来的安东尼奥叫醒。


End file.
